percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerald Evans
'Basic Info:' Gerald Evans is born to Charlie Evans and Hecate. He is named after the great Wiccan, Gerald Gardner. Charlie Evans is an adept magic user as well as well versed in the Cherokee traditions; the mixture of magic will later on be taught to his son. He is also known by his craft name, Eldwin. 'History:' Gerald Evans is a child of Hecate and Charlie Evans. He practised in the ways of the Craft. He is a Hereditary Wizard, learning magic from his father and grandparents. Though not an actual follower of the Pagan religion, he is well versed in the Magical ways. Though his magic is much more a cross between his actual ability to use magic as well as the rituals. 'Appearance:' 'Features:' Gerald has black hair, ember/gold eyes. He has high cheekbones, a long, strong nose, a wide mouth and olive skin received from his cherokee ancestors. He is described to be a handsome young man and is known to be an almost exact replica of his father when he was young. 'Clothing:' Gerald is almost always seen wearing a jacket of some kind to hide his ritual tools. He also is seen carrying a traveler's bag which he uses to store his ritual reagants. He also wears two pendants that has a pentagrams, and bracelets of silver and turquoise. 'Personality:' Gerald is usually serious and usually sarcastic towards people. However, he has shown a more caring and friendly side to his friends and those who he knows well. He also seems to be a fan of sarcastic and cynical humour which he often uses. He also looks down upon non-magic people, berating them for their simple view of magic. Despite that, he is willing to teach and explain magic if asked nicely. 'Attributes:' Genius Intellect: 'Gerald is a child prodigy. He is exceptionally smart, solving puzzles with ease-almost on par with a child of Athena. '''Strategic Thinking: '''Gerald is able to think on his feet quickly, forming strategies quickly. He is also able to use this to his advantage, using spells as well as sword-strikes in battle. '''Expert Magic User: '''Gerald is a expert magician, using both his abilities as a child of Hecate and his own blend of magic, using it in unorthodox ways. He dubs this magic "combat magic". '''Physical Prowess/Swordmanship: '''Gerald is at his peak of physical ability. Formerly trained in sword combat, he wields it expertly. Though he is not as strong as most demigods, he still has impressive physical ability. '''Near Photo-Graphic Memory: '''Gerald is able to remember details almost perfectly. This is useful as he can remember complex spells and reagents for those spells. He also never forgets a face. 'Weapons/Magic Items: Valkyrie: 'Gerald personal sword. Made from Celestial Bronze and shaped like a roman spatha, he uses the sword in both combat. '''Athame: '''A ritual knife, used to represent Fire, a blade with a black handle inscribed with the words "Choice" in Theban. '''Wand: '''A tool to represent air. Crafted from oak and set with silver and turquoise(signifiying his cherokee heritage). Used to summon spirit and used a support tool in battle. '''Chalice: '''Used to represent Water. Used as the symbol of the moon goddess and to hold wine, water, juice and other ritual drinks. '''Paten: '''An altar consecration tool with a pentagram engraved into it. Used to represent earth and used as a symbol which blesses items, as well as magically energizing that which is placed upon it. '''Other Ritual Tools: '''Gerald also keeps several other tools such as a Censer(to dispence incense) and Incense, a boline (a curved knife used to cut herbs, inscribing candles and cutting ritual cords) and a scourge(a whip). 'Relationships: Dellilah Brown: 'Despite only being friends now, Dellilah will eventually be Gerald's future wife. 'Kaimana Kealoha: 'They often trade verbal blows with each other but they are very good friends and allies. 'Trivia: Gerald was born from the Author's interest in Wiccan magic(after reading Brida by Paul Coelho) and Cherokee myths(after reading House of Night). I'm Drowning In My Own Shadow 14:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Children of Hecate Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Original Character Category:Awaken The Legends